heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tousaint Walters
|history= Tousaint was the son of a second generation free-man, Jerome Walters, and a runaway slave, Margaret Walters. He was the second-oldest boy of nine children in Massachusetts. He had a different childhood from other children on the nearby farms. He was taught to read and write by his grand-father. He stills remembers reading books and letters for his grand-father, when his eyesight got too bad for him to see. He helped keep up his family's land, and had to do the double the duty, when his mother and half of his siblings were kidnapped, and resold back into slavery. Tousaint would have been captured too, but he was on a hunting trip with his father. Tousaint's father began to become more paranoid after, and made sure the rest of children knew how to defend themselves. When the war broke out, Tousaint and the rest of the remaining boys joined the Union Army, when they opened recruitment to black soldiers. He spent the first months digging ditches, and helping to set up fortifications. When his unit finally was called to the front, he was more than ready to fight. The unit move on, and Tousaint fought many battles in the Civil War. When most African-Americans left the military after the war, Tousaint remained with the small group that remains in the South. He thought that by being in the South, he might learn the fate of his mother, and other siblings. He did not found them, but his unit did barely survive several shootouts with some Night Riders. His unit was one of the first units to be transferred out West, and then absorbed into the new created African-American units. He participated in protecting the mail and settlers, and few battles against Native Americans. On a scouting mission, he encountered a strange blue light. Upon closer inspection, he saw something moving in the blue light. He fired at the blue light, and the energy of the light fired back at him, mortally wounded him. The energy he saw was from a group of other-dimensional aliens scientists that had been observing Earth for many centuries. They accomplished this tasked by having an invisible bunker, and cloning themselves. They were finally finishing their mission, and were departing this reality, when Tousaint fired on them, causing the energy to accidently strike out and kill Tousaint. Since they were only sent here to observe, they felt obligated to save Tousaint. They were face with a problem: Tousaint was too injured to be saving by them, and they still need to leave this place. They modified their cloning process to be able to clone Tousaint new bodies combine with alien DNA. The alien DNA did contain implants of basic emotions, and the knowledge of how to continue the cloning process. Tousaint's memories were placed into the clone before he died. As the clone came to life, he saw and felt the aliens disappearing. His 19th century mind created a belief that the aliens had giving him a new body for a higher purpose. He continued serving with the military until he was killed in action during the Spanish-American war, and reclone back at the campsite. He was surprised to find himself to be noticeably younger, and realize he would not be able to explain the difference in age. He went AWOL, and after living in Cuba, and other islands in the Caribbean as a mercenary, fighter, translator, or guide, he believe the aliens told him that he must make his way back to the United States. He made it back to America just in time to enlist in the United States Army, and was lucky to be a part of the regiments that were loan out to the French, and didn't have to spend the war digging ditches. This only furthered his belief that the aliens guided him. His next message came from all the hatred he saw perpetrated against black soldiers by their fellow soldiers. He believe the aliens were telling him to do more to help out one he got back home. When he returned back home, he went down South. He tried to protect a man from being attack by a mob, and was lynched beside him. When he re clone and stole clothes, and he was arrested. He found himself on a Southern chain gang. He believed that aliens sent him to prison to teach him that those that are criminals are sometimes victims of circumstance, innocent, or have skills that can be used in his mission to fight criminals. He escaped from prison, and made his way to Harlem. He worked as a bodyguard for some mobsters, until returning to France. While in France, he believed that aliens were telling him to go to Spain to fight the Fascists. He died a few times while in Spain before "realizing" he was supposed to fight the Nazis. He was completely dumbfounded by the appearance of costume superheroes that were fighting the Nazis, and felt that aliens wanted to take a less dramatic role in fighting against the evils of the world. The Korean War would be the last war that he served in before furthering, his "alien" cause by being a mercenary, guide, bodyguard, and a fighter. By the early nineties, he was helping out people in South Africa. When he learned the history of Wakanda, the aliens made him understand that he needed to have a secret identity. When the political landscape change in South Africa, and he learned that his actions would not label him a terrorist. He decided to work on fashioning a secret identity. He created a false family history, and used his funds to create a business for himself. He started working under his secret identity as Othello for five years until his last clone was killed in a car bomb by mobsters trying to muscle in on his transportation business. Othello brought down the mobsters, and four years later, the new clone resume control of the business as the younger brother of the previous clone. }} Category:OC Category:Neutral Category:Unregistered Category:Character